Shadows of Spira
by KHnews hound
Summary: Crossover with SG1 Post FFX2 When SG1 is sent to Spira, of all places, to stop an Ori threat, it will take both SG1 and YRP to destroy the Ori's plans of building a superweapon and test detonating it.


_**Chapter 1: Finding Things**_

It was a semi-quiet day in the SGC: doctors doing what they did best, SF's and MP's doing what _they_ did best, and the people who went into and out of the Stargate doing what they did best.

Col. Cameron Mitchell did what he did best on these days: Annoy the hell out of anyone that got in his way.

But before the 'annoy someone' bug could get out of his system, he was called to the briefing room.

"So, general, where are we off to today?" Cameron asked.

"SG-1 has been assigned to a planet we recently discovered, P5X-881. You are to scout the immediate area and report any findings that would suggest the presence of the Ori. It's a standard in-'n-out recon mission, doubtless if you find anything or not." General Landry said.

"What happens if and when we do encounter the Ori, sir?" Col. Carter asked.

"Do what you do best. Dismissed." General Landry said.

"Has anyone seen Teal'c?" Cameron asked as they were leaving.

"He has a council meeting, today. They were voting on a big issue of a bill of rights." Daniel said.

"Ah, don't you just love making a government." Cameron said as they went to the quartermaster.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The island breeze felt like any island breeze to everyone. But to Wakka, he knew that change was coming, in more ways than one. He was still dressed like he was ready for a blitzball tournament but he looked a little more…packed into his outfit. His hair, normally red and looking like a reversed wave, was today a little more loose than normal.

"Hey, Wakka, why don't you practice with us while you wait for the baby" one of his teammates shouted towards him.

"Ya, then I'll forget about both Lu and the baby. Thanks but no thanks." Wakka said back.

"Well, could you at least get our ball back from the tree over by the ruins?" The guy asked.

"You mean this ball?" asked a female voice.

Wakka turned around and was surprised when Yuna and Rikku were there. Yuna was in her gunner's outfit, yet she didn't look like she slept is days with the dark circles under her eyes. Rikku was in her usual thief outfit and was as bright and cheerful as ever.

Wakka walked up to the pair and asked, "what are you two doin' here? I thought the Celsius was miles away from here?"

"Well, we wanted to see how both you and Mrs. Wakka were, tubby!" Rikku said.

"Lulu is doin' fine…what's wrong with you, Yuna, you look like you haven't slept in a week." Wakka said back.

"I…just haven't slept well. This mysterious new faction is running all the sphere hunters ragged to catch up. And some of them have even joined this new group." Yuna said.

"What new faction? I didn't know that there was another group gunnin' for control of Spira?" Wakka asked.

"Yeah, something about 'Ori' or 'Oree' or something…" Rikku said, leaving the discussion open-ended.

Wakka looked thoughtful for a moment before asking, "Where's Paine?"

"She disappeared when this new faction showed up. She said that she was going to investigate who they were and what they were here for. We haven't heard back from her since then, and that was two weeks ago." Yuna said with a little worry.

Wakka looked thoughtful again before asking, "Wanna walk with me, for old times sake?"

"Sure, anything for you tubby!" Rikku said with a twinkle in her eye.

"Yeah, anything to take my mind off of…of…" Yuna said with a tear coming to her eye.

"You still miss him, don't you?" Wakka asked.

Yuna shook her head a little before she stood up and saying, "Let's just walk."

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"All right, folks, keep your hands and arms inside the ride at all times. Let's get out of here." Cameron said before SG-1 walked up to the Stargate.

"Hold it, SG-1. Walter, close the Iris." Landry ordered.

The metal Iris closed and Col. Mitchell looked a little ticked off.

"What's goin' on here!" Cameron half-asked, half-exclaimed.

"Walter, shut it down and wait for five minutes." Landry ordered.

"Yes, sir," Walter said back before shutting down the gate.

"General, why did you order the gate shut down?" Col. Carter asked.

"One of the locals walked by the MALP, and he had company." Landry said.

"Don't tell me, a Pryor?" Daniel asked with a little sarcasm.

"Yeah, this has now gone from recon to assault. Get your stuff changed. We have a little telemetry from the MALP and we think we know where that Pryor is going to. Dismissed," Landry ordered.

As they were walking out Cameron said under his breath, "So much for being bored."

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

This is a rewrite from my original story 'Shadows of Spira' that I didn't get off the ground originally. I'm also experimenting with the new characters. So, tell me what you think. Read and Review.

Disclaimers

Square Enix owns FFX-2 and Sci-Fi/Gekko/Double Secret owns SG-1


End file.
